Serona
Background Serona was a planet located in the Mid Rim. It was discovered by the rest of the galaxy in 374 BBY. A civilian freighter came under attack by a group of pirates. In their haste to escape, their intended coordinates were entered into the navicomputer incorrectly. When they emerged from hyperspace, the freighter pilots almost crashed into the planet. Avoiding disaster, they landed on the world to rest and inspect the damage to their ship, and told others about the planet once they arrived at their intended destination. The planet had one large body of water, a fresh water ocean. It was originally named the Kovaron Ocean, but its name was changed in 103 BBY to the Orlane Ocean, to commemorate the hero of the Great Seronan Civil War, Kar-Tal Orlane. Serona orbited closer to its star, RT-410, than most other planets. Although the species native to the planet had evolved to cope with even the most extreme heat and radiation, the Seronans had a planetary shield built and activated for the 3 months of the year that the planet's orbit took them closest to RT-410. This shield prevented species not native to Serona from being killed by the intense heat and radiation given off by the star. The planetary shield could be opened for short periods of time on the side of the planet facing away from the star. This allowed small ships to leave the planet, however larger ships, such as Acclimators, were not permitted to even try to land during this 3 month period of time. Serona remained neutral during the clone wars, but was put under a military occupation by the Galactic Empire after the fall of the Republic, and the Great Jedi Purge in 19 BBY. Native Species Information Seronans: Seronans were humanoids with light purple skin, with heads and eyes stretched more vertically than that of a human’s. They evolved to be able to withstand the significant heat that resulted from their world’s close proximity to their star, as did the other species native to the planet. The planetary shield was implemented specifically for off worlders, so that they could survive as well. Seronans were extremely intelligent, and most were employed by the numerous research facilities, medical offices, and institutes that were spread out across the planet. Despite their intelligence, the Seronans had a bizarre quirk. They possessed a traditional brain, but the force with which it sent out signals to the limbs was quite weak. Over time, Seronans evolved secondary nerve centers, 1 in each shoulder, and 2 in the hips (1 on each side, corresponding to a leg). These secondary nerve centers propelled the electrical signal from the brain to the limb, to limit the delay between the brain sending a signal for a limb to carry out a task, and the limb receiving the signal, and actually completing the task. Seronans had a shorter average lifespan than a normal human, only surviving on average for about 43 years. Political Information Serona was split into 5 districts, each under the command of a Grand Chieftain, who was elected by the citizens of the district. Each district was mostly independent, although extensive trade occurred between each district, and the Seronan Treaty of Defense, signed in 103 BBY, meant that each district agreed to come to the aid of another district in times of crisis. 1st District: Kragston. During the Clone Wars, Kur-Ral Monzoon was the Grand Chieftain of Serona’s 1st District. It had 2 major cities, Bulkano and Duzine. 2nd District: Serono Breech. During the Clone Wars, Duran-Kor Breq was the Grand Chieftain of Serona’s 2nd District. As a result of the land that became the 2nd District being more populated by non-native species than other areas of the planet, Serono Breech was the planet’s most culturally diverse area. 3rd District: Dren. Grand Chieftain Artan Myde took Serona’s 3rd District down a more military route when he was voted into power in 24 BBY. With a stronger military than Serona’s 1st and 4th districts combined, the 3rd District became the unofficial home of Serona’s military strength. 4th District: Aurtek. Serona’s 4th District featured one of the planets largest cities, Koromine. After the defeat of Amari Or’del, the droid 618 established the Cora Institute in Serona’s 4th District, in the city of Ladrone. Hakan-Mel Drivarsky was the 4th District’s Grand Chieftain during the Clone Wars. 5th District: Peritine. Serona’s 5th District was its most agricultural area, with seemingly endless plains, most of it easily farmable. The main issue was the abundance of a vicious species of Meerisean, which attacked and killed many of the Seronans that originally tried to settle the area. Kieren-Kal Hena was the Grand Chieftain of the 5th District during the Clone Wars. Facilities Information On Serona, there were 3 separate classifications for a medical facility. These classifications were approved by the Grand Chieftains of each district in 57 BBY. Each type of facility required a separate license, and had to be approved by the Minister of Medicine and Research in the district that the facility was proposed to be located in. Medical Office: These facilities were a combination of a basic doctors office and a hospital, capable of treating basic illnesses to severe injuries. Research Center: These facilities were solely devoted to developing experimental medicines and vaccines, and were not allowed to carry out basic medical services for citizens unless special permission was granted, such as during a natural disaster, where the need for medical help could see a significant increase. Institute: Institutes were a combination of Medical Offices and Research Centers, splitting their resources between providing basic medical care, and experimentation. These facilities were much rarer, due to the increased cost, and the requirements needed for the license to open an institute. Wildlife Information Meerisean Cryonolsa: Meerisean Cryonolsa was 1 of 2 species of Meerisean on the planet. Meeriseans were medium sized creatures with mostly purple skin, and weighed about half a ton. They spent most of their time on 2 legs, but when necessary, could move on all 4 legs at a much higher rate of speed. Meerisean Cryonolsa were very aggressive, and Seronans and non-natives were their primary source of food. Because of the threat they posed, Meerisean Cryonolsa was eradicated by the Seronan military, officially being declared extinct in 71 BBY. Meerisean Docilosa: Meerisean Docilosa was a smaller, much less aggressive sub-species of Meerisean. With a diet consisting almost entirely of leaves, mixed in with insects, Meerisean Docilosa posed no threat to the native Seronans, or any other species that had immigrated to the planet. Because of this, they were left to do as they pleased, wandering mostly in Peritine, but also finding their way into Kragston and Serono Breech, as well. Category:Planet Category:Mid Rim